


Versus The World

by Anonymous43



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous43/pseuds/Anonymous43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam isn't used to this boarding school thing, and he's all alone until he meets a charismatic boy named Harry, his rebellious roommate Louis, and a boy who is into comic books just like he is. Things aren't always easy but they normally come out on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versus The World

“Archwood Prep is a high ranked high school. An academy. Your parents have paid through the nose to get you here and each and every one of you needs to understand what that means. It means that with one simple mistake you can throw all of that money down the drain. I can send you home in the blink of an eye. Now, we will do everything in our power to educate you and help you to succeed. We have high class professors and teaching aids that will push you forward and the equipment and materials to support your learning foundation. So welcome to Archwood Preparatory everyone. I am your Headmaster and Dean, Dr. Vinson. And I think that we have the potential for a great year,”

The audience of 400 students claps politely yet none of them are truly listening. It’s the start of another school year and all they can think about is the homework load they are going to be getting and the roommate they will be stuck with for the next two semesters. It’s actually frustrating, sitting outside in the burning sun, in full uniform [khaki slacks and dark blue jackets with red highlights], staring at the large pavilion stage that is right in front of a big pond. 

“You are now dismissed to get your room assignments and class schedules in the gym. Your luggage can be retrieved from the courtyard by the living quarters,”

Immediately the teens jump from their seats and begin to walk this way and that, finding their friends from past years and pushing towards the gym. They are hoping to get through the line without having to wait for an hour in the unairconditioned gym. Immediately a loud buzz covers the pavilion. 

It’s Liam’s first year at Archwood. He’s here on a scholarship of course; there is no way in hell his parents could afford to send him here otherwise. It’s so hot outside and the long-sleeved shirt and jacket aren’t helping him feel any better. He’s rather nervous about this whole new school in the first place. It’s so intimidating. Liam doesn’t like the way Dr. Vinson stands on the stage like he rules the world and gestures out over the pond and the large pavilion as if he is king of everything. The only thing he vaguely likes is the fact that he will be learning a lot. It’s something he has always excelled at in the first place and he’ll finally be putting all of his pointless knowledge and book smarts to use.

A boy knocks into Liam’s shoulder and he stumbles, nearly falling into the perfect grass beneath his feet. It startles him enough to make him look up a bit more and shrug his shoulders a bit to protect himself. He lets his eyes scan around despite the fact that he is basically staring at the ground, and he tries to keep a look out for anyone else who isn’t paying attention to where they are walking. There seem to be a lot of them. 

“Hey!” A loud voice calls out into Liam’s ear. He turns his head up, about to snap at the person for being rude, until he meets a charming face, “What are you staring at the ground for?” It’s a boy probably around his age, with brown curly hair and green eyes, “Hello? I’m talking to you,”

“Oh,” Liam swallows, “I don’t know I just…I’m new here,”

“You don’t have to tell me,” The boy tilts his head back and laughs, “That’s pretty obvious hot stuff. C’mon, I’ll lead you to the gym,”

Liam wants to point out that every single student at Archwood Prep is walking towards the gym and it’s not going to be that hard to find, but he doesn’t think that he is in a position to push away people who are friendly. He needs to make friends, or at least, try to. If he wants to have any fun this year, friends are a necessity. 

“You’ll find that everyone here is pretty nice, despite the obvious social classes going on. I’m Harry, by the way. Harry Styles. This is my last year here. I’m a senior,” The boy says with a grin. Dimples appear in the corners of his lips and cheeks. “Who are you?”

“I’m Liam Payne, I’m a junior,”

“Aww, little guy aren’t you?” Harry smirks.

Liam now wants to point out that he is in fact, taller and stronger looking than Harry, but he remains silent about it again. Instead he says, “So, we are getting our room assignments now?”

Harry nods his head, “They try to put you with a roommate who is in the same year as you. But they don’t guarantee it. One time a freshman got roomed with a senior and it wasn’t pretty. The poor little guy was scared shitless. The senior he was with was the captain of the wrestling team,”

Liam pulls on the cuffs of his jacket and then pulls at his collar. It’s still ungodly hot out here and he feels like all of this is going to be the end of him. Sweat is dripping down his back and he feels like he is some kind of ape. It’s disgusting really. He never sweats like this. Ever. He glances towards Harry who seems unfazed by it. It makes sense. This is the fourth and final year Harry will ever do this.

They finally finish crossing the large open field and arrive among the array of large brick buildings. There is only one building not made of brick and apparently that is the gym, because there is a line to get inside that wraps around the corner of the structure. Harry and Liam hop in line together and Harry starts to chat idly about something that happened last year that was apparently really funny. But Liam doesn’t really listen. He is too focused on the fact that he is going to pass out because of heat exhaustion and everyone around him is acting perfectly fine. Liam is also surprised that Harry isn’t off with his friends right now. That’s what every else seems to be doing. They are all meeting up with their friends who they haven’t seen all summer and talking about everything that has happened and changed. So what is Harry doing chatting with a new kid?

It takes a good twenty minutes for them to get inside, but they are finally in and next up to see the adults sitting at the plastic tables.

“Name?” An older lady asks.

“Liam Payne,”

“Year?”

“Junior,”

“Alright,” She flips through a large stack of papers and hands Liam a packet of information, “This is your student handbook, room assignment, schedule, and information about your roommate. If you need anything else you’ll have to make an appointment with your counselor. You can do that right over there,” She points towards a much smaller line on the other side of the gym, “Any questions?”

“No, thank you,” Liam says. He side steps to wait for Harry.

When Harry gets back to Liam he says, “These stupid handbooks get bigger every year. Don’t smoke. Don’t drink. Lights out at midnight, no later. Jesus. We get it,”

Liam smiles and shrugs, “It can’t be that bad,”

“Oh trust me,” Harry sighs, “It is. But there are always loopholes. Trust me,”

They walk out of the gym and Liam follows behind Harry slowly. They walk towards the far side of campus, where there are four buildings all labeled “Living Quarters”. From here Liam can see the pond and the pavilion, not to mention a group of geese taking their place on the lawn. 

“What building are you in?” Harry asks. 

Liam files through his paper clumsily, dropping a few things but finally finds his room assignment, “Uh, building three, room 244,”

“Great!” Harry smiles, “I’m in that building too! Same floor and everything. Who is your roommate anyway?”

All of these papers are already on Liam’s nerves and he flips through them, finding the piece of paper about his roommate. The name on the top is Louis Tomlinson, and below it are his grades and age and other random things about him. Louis is a senior, like Harry. He has a 3.67 grade point and his hobbies include playing the piano and soccer. Liam can’t help but to think that this information is intrusive and rude to give out to your roommate. What’s stopping them from telling everyone your grades or that you like collecting wooden horse statues? Liam starts to worry about the sheet Louis got about him. 

“Louis Tomlinson. He’s a senior,” Liam says calmly.

“Louis? Seriously? That’s sweet! Louis and I go way back, Liam,” Harry says as he pushes into building three.

There is a flight of steps to their right and a door on the left, leading into the main hallway. Harry ignores the door and heads straight for the steps, climbing to the second floor. The physical effort Liam has to put forth makes him sweat even more, and he feels sick by the time they are walking down the carpeted hall of the once again un-air conditioned building. 

“Here’s your room Liam,” Harry says walking past one of the door and hitting his hand against it, “244. I’m just down the hall in 249,”

Liam stops, pulling off his jacket. He seriously can’t stand the heat right now and he just wants to make a good impression on Louis. The heat is starting to make him cranky. He has to get along with Louis though, or else he knows this year will be hell. At least he was friends with Harry. That’s a place to start. 

“You must be Liam,” Louis is sitting in one of the desk chairs when Liam walks in. The desk is positioned between the bunk bed and the wall. A second desk is hidden in the corner, clearly left there for Liam. Louis has bright blue eyes and his jacket is unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. The white undershirt he is wearing has only three of the bottom buttons actually done up. “I was wondering when you would show,” Louis is holding his roommate assignment in his hand and he looks down and reads aloud, “Liam Payne. Junior. 4.0 grade point. Hobbies include singing, reading, and studying,” Louis leans back in the wooden desk chair and laughs, “Jesus. How do you manage to maintain your crisp cover of perfection?”

“Hi,” Liam says, even though it doesn’t answer the question and his cheeks are bright red. He feels rather embarrassed.

“It’s nice to meet you. Welcome to Archwood,”

Louis actually ends up being a nice guy. He tells Liam about curfew and the loopholes that Harry was talking about earlier, he talks about music, and then he asks if Liam wants to walk down with him to get their luggage. Liam nods and says thanks, because other than Harry he doesn’t really have anyone else to walk with. Louis seems to be a good option.

They step out into the hallway just when Harry steps out of his room too. “Harry?” Louis smiles. He walks briskly towards Harry and they both grin, embracing and laughing into each other’s ears. Maybe they are bit closer than Harry lead on about. “I can’t believe we are in the same hall. This is great seriously. My roommate is not a douche this year either. Harry, this is Liam,” Louis gestures.

“We’ve already met,” Harry smirks, “Right Liam?”

Liam nods.

“Well then,” Louis makes a pouty face, “Guess I’m not needed here,”

And somehow that answer triggers a response in Harry. He jumps on Louis and pulls him to the ground, tickling his sides and screaming “You’re needed!” into his ear until Louis is laughing so hard he cries and threatens to pee his pants right in the hallway.

Maybe Liam will like it here with the curly haired boy and his blue eyed friend.

Later when they all settle back into their rooms Harry comes to visit Louis and Liam, sitting on the top of a desk and kicking his feet in the air, back and forth and back and forth. Liam is reading on the bottom bunk and Louis is humming from beside Harry on the ground. 

“My roommate still hasn’t put his stuff in his room,” Harry says randomly. The sun is setting and it’s a rather pretty view from the single window on the back wall. “Are you allowed to move in late?”

Louis shakes his head, “I’ve never heard of such a thing. Who is it anyway?”

“His name’s Zayn,” Harry says, “Remember the kid with super black hair and tan skin in our Biology class last year? You told me that Michael and Bones picked on him,”

“Oh,” Louis nods in recognition.

“Yeah, his stuff isn’t in there and I haven’t seen him all day. I even asked Niall, and he has no idea,”

Liam doesn’t recognize the name Niall and peeks his head into the conversation, “Uh, who is Niall?”

“Niall,” Harry smiles, “Is a sophomore. A little guy. But he knows like everyone on campus by name, and always knows the gossip before anyone else. He kind of keeps me and Louis in the loop,”

Liam nods and tries to put the name to memory, silently being thankful that someone around here was younger than him. He was starting to feel intimidated by all of the seniors he was meeting even though there was an even number of every group on campus, 100 freshman, 100 sophomores, 100 juniors, and 100 seniors. Perfectly even. Liam had done some research before coming here, after all. He returns to his book and tunes out Harry and Louis’ babbling about things on campus and activities that are coming up. Maybe he will wish that he had listened later, but right now, Liam is content to focus on a simple book and relax. Maybe he’ll even cool off after awhile if he sits perfectly still. 

When the clock hits five Louis stands up and pats his stomach that’s thin and flat, “I think I’m heading down to the mess hall for something to eat. Anyone care to join me?”

Harry hops up from his seat on the desk and looks towards Liam, “You coming?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” Liam jumps out of bed and marks the page in his book, following Louis and Harry out of their room and into the hall. As they are walking down the path there is a boy walking the other way. His hair is dark black and his skin is beautiful and tanned, flawless. Liam finds himself staring, watching as he pulls his luggage behind him. Just as Liam realizes who this boy must be Harry stops walking, his long legs crossing awkwardly as he puts his hands behind his back.

“Zayn?” Harry says, “Hey man, did you just get here? We are roommates you know,”

Zayn freezes and looks up from the carpet where his eyes had previously been. He sizes up all three boys heading down the hall and nods curtly, “Yeah, Styles, I know,”

“Okay, cool. Do you want us to wait for you? You can drop your stuff in the room and join us. We are headed down to the mess hall for dinner,” Harry offers kindly. Liam smiles a little, he likes Zayn, the way he is dressed in black slacks and a jacket just like dress code says, only he isn’t wearing a shirt underneath his jacket. You can see the top of his tanned chest. He likes the way his hair looks scruffy and soft. He likes the way his cheek bones actually have their own shadows because they are so pronounced. Not to mention his jaw line is perfection. 

They stand for awhile as Zayn seems to think over the offer. He is hesitant, and Liam feels a little disappointed. He wants Zayn to come with them. “I think I will stay and unpack,” Zayn declines the offer, “But thank you,”

Harry and Louis keep walking forward, but Liam falters a little bit. He feels bad leaving Zayn behind.

“Liam, you coming?” Louis calls.

Liam glances towards Zayn one last time and realizes that Zayn is looking at him too. His face is hard and set, almost looking like a glare. Liam feels blush rise to his cheeks and he runs down the hall after Louis and Harry.

Dinner is grilled cheese and tomato soup. Liam thinks that the grilled cheese is great, although the soup is lacking and tastes more like ground water than tomato. He sits next to Harry, Louis, and a few of their other friends they ran into on the way to supper. This group of friends includes Niall, the sophomore they had been talking about earlier. Niall is loud and boisterous and people swarm around his like bees to a hive. He is nice though, and good looking, with his blonde hair and his regularly blushed cheeks. 

“And then, my brother comes running out of the ocean, a star fish stuck to his arse and a bunch of jellyfish stings all over his body! He was screaming bloody murder. One of the ways to make the pain goes away is to pee on the stings. It was so funny I almost pissed my pants,” Niall finishes his story and the people at the table laugh together, shaking their heads and looking towards Niall like he was the most amazing thing ever.

Just as they move onto another conversation, Liam’s eye catches Zayn enter the mess hall. It’s a large room with a bunch of metal chairs and silver metal tables. There is a line in the back for food and another line on the side of the room where you put your dirty dishes. It’s simple, but big enough for all four hundred students. Liam watches as Zayn moves through the line, gets his food, and chooses a bottle of water instead of soda or juice. It feels weird watching him like this, but Liam doesn’t want to look away. He likes the way Zayn moves. Long strides, straight legs, head down. It’s rather beautiful. In the end though he looks away, because Zayn has started to head towards their table and Liam doesn’t want to get caught staring again. The first time was traumatizing enough. And then Zayn is standing at the end of the table, staring at everyone seated. Harry and Louis both notice that he is standing there and they look up with smiles on their faces.

“Hey Zayn,” Louis says, “Why don’t you have a seat?”

There is only one seat left at the table. It’s at the very end, across from Liam. Zayn hesitates a little, eying Liam with a look the borders on disgust, but he sits finally and glances up to Liam and then down to his food, “Your name is Liam,” It’s more of a statement than a question.

Liam nods, “Yeah. I’m Liam Payne,”

“You’re new here,” Zayn continues.

“Uh, yeah. I am,”

“And what are you? A sophomore? A junior?” He pauses a bit, “I can’t imagine that you’re a senior,” 

“I’m a junior,” Liam says, and then he asks, “Why couldn’t I be a senior?”

“Your eyes are too young to be senior. Hell if you told me you were a freshman I’d probably believe you,” Zayn looks up and stares right into Liam’s eyes. It makes Liam feel bare, naked, and he shakes his head, looking back down to his tasteless tomato soup. 

They don’t speak anymore over the course of dinner; in fact, Liam and Zayn don’t even make eye contact. Neither of them feels like there is anything to say, or any reason to talk. It’s already plenty loud at the table thanks to Niall and Louis, who are now humming loudly together and singing a few verses of some pop song Liam doesn’t recognize. 

“We are running out the woods tonight for the beginning of the year bonfire,” One of the boys at the table says, “Louis, Harry? You coming?”

This catches Liam’s attention. He hasn’t heard of this bonfire before and the fact that Louis and Harry are invited but he isn’t makes him realize that he doesn’t really belong here yet. He’s hanging out with an older crowd and none of them even really know him. For some reason Zayn’s presence across from him makes him feel even more self conscious, because Liam wants to make a good impression. He wants Zayn to like him.

Liam decides that Louis and Harry have been way nicer than they have to be, and he gets up to take his dirty dishes to the drop off, when a strong hand grabs his wrist. Liam looks down and finds Zayn’s hand wrapped tightly around his skin. 

“Where are you going?” He asks.

Liam gestures towards his plates, “To put these back,”

“No,” Zayn says, looking towards the dirty dishes drop off, “Sit back down and wait until that area clears out. Okay?” Liam doesn’t understand, and he looks over towards side of the room where he was headed. There is a group of guy standing there, uniforms untidy, talking loudly. Zayn smacks Liam’s hand hard and grabs his jacket, “Stop looking at them, Payne,” Liam obeys orders and looks down at the table. He’s too afraid to cross Zayn and too intimidated to look him in the eye. “Listen, Harry and Louis might convince you that everyone here is friendly, but they aren’t. Not everyone here is equal. If you push one of those guys the wrong way you will wish you were dead,” Liam’s eyes widen and he nods in understanding. Zayn continues, “That’s Michael, the tall ginger one with the dark eyes. He looks rather weak, but his friend over there, the short one with the chubby cheeks and the broad shoulders, that’s Bones. He is a monster.”

Zayn is dead serious about this, and his eyes are fueled by an invisible fire. Liam swallows and waits for Zayn to release him. When he finally does, Liam sinks back into his chair and takes a deep breath, watching Michael and Bones leave the dirty dish drop off.

“…Can I go now?” Liam asks quietly. Zayn nods and shoos Liam off with a groan and a shake of the head. Liam doesn’t understand what Zayn’s problem is.

When Liam gets out of the mess hall he feels like he can breathe for the first time all day. He understands that basics about this Archwood and feels strongly that he’ll make it through the year without too many problems. At least, that’s what he hopes as he heads out towards the living quarters alone. He isn’t even to the lake when someone is calling his name from behind him. It’s Harry, of course it’s Harry. Louis is hot on his heels.

“Liam? Where are you going? Jesus, running away when I turn my back for one minute,”

“I’m just heading back to the dorm room,” Liam explains when Louis and Harry are within conversational distance. 

“I don’t think so, Liam. We are headed to the bonfire. We do it every year,” Louis says happily. He points to the other side of the lake. There is a thick forest, spreading out and acting as a barrier. It is the wall that separates Archwood from the rest of the world. “Just over there in the woods,”

Liam tilts his head, “But in the handbook it says that we can’t go out of the school boundaries unless we are signed out by a parent or guardian. I don’t think the forest is considered to be on school grounds, is it?”

“Jesus Liam, loopholes!” Louis groans, “And did you actually read the damn handbook?”

Liam blushes and shrugs.

“Well you are coming with us,” Harry says, “You don’t have a choice. C’mon, we are headed there now,”

Liam finds himself walking towards the forest with an uneasy feeling pooling in the bottom of his stomach, “Guys, what if we get caught? I can’t get thrown out on the first day I’m here,”

“Liam, Liam, Liam,” Louis shakes his head, “This has been a tradition for us the past four years. We’ve never been caught before, and I doubt we’ll get caught now,”

“But what if we--”

“Will you just shut up and live a little?” Louis groans, “Jesus,”

“You two say that a lot,” Liam comments.

“What was that Liam?”

“Jesus,” Liam says, “You say Jesus a lot,”

“Liam don’t use that religious term in that way,” Harry smirks. Louis laughs as the three of them finally finish walking around the lake and enter the orange and brown woods.

There is a part of Liam that wants to just go back to the room and sleep or read, because being out here and having the risk of being caught is too much for him to think about. He can’t imagine Dr. Vinson calling his parents and revoking his scholarship. He can’t imagine going home and seeing the disappointed look on his parents faces.

They walk along a dirty path. Most of the trees are tall and old and smell like pine and autumn. It’s even hotter in the forest, with the trees blocking the wind almost completely. Liam wishes that the dress code here was a little less strict. He unhooks the top two buttons of his shirt and runs his hands through his hair and they dive deeper and deeper into the trees. After awhile they come upon a large block of cement, presumably a place where humans had attempted to alter the beautiful trees that stood tall and strong.

“Almost there,” Louis says.

They hop up and over the cement block, walking down a new path towards a small creek that bubbles brilliantly. The small light finding its way through the tree tops slips down over the water and shines.

That’s when Liam sees the others. On the other side of the creek there is a bonfire already set up. It isn’t lit yet, but the people are having drinks and talking loudly. Liam recognizes two of them. Niall and Zayn are both there. Niall is talking to a group of people and downing a beer, while Zayn is sitting in the corner, head in his hands and listening on. 

“We are one creek jump away from the best party we will have for an entire semester,” Harry says, “C’mon,”

Harry is over the creek before Liam can even blink, and Louis is right after him, taking a huge leap and running towards the bonfire. Liam looks at the width of the creek and makes a face. It’s not that he can’t be athletic. That’s not it at all. He just doesn’t think he can jump over this stupid creek in this stupid uniform and this stupid heat. 

“Coming Liam?”

He takes a step back, looks down at the water and undergrowth below him, and jumps, right leg leading the left. He lands, but his shoes slip against the mud a little, making him fall back a little bit. His balance is gone and his heart pounds because if he falls back into water he is going to make a fool of himself and drench his uniform before the first day of classes.

“Be careful, Payne, God,” It’s Zayn. His thin hands are wrapped around Liam’s wrist, catching him and holding him up. Liam’s not sure how Zayn was able to get to him quick enough, but he sure is thankful. 

“Thanks,” Liam mutters.

“It’s nothing,” Zayn looks so put out by Liam all the time, as if having Liam present stresses him out, “Don’t drink the punch,”

“What?”

“They have a huge dispenser of punch. Don’t take any,” Zayn repeats, his eyes hard as he drops Liam’s wrist. 

“Uh, yeah. Okay,” Liam agrees.

Zayn walks away then, leaving Liam standing alone on the bank of the creek.

“C’mon, let’s get this bonfire started, seriously,”

Liam sits on a tree stump the rest of the night surrounded by a drunken Niall, a high Louis, and Harry, who is half awake and half asleep and he groggily sings campfire song. Zayn is smoking in the corner but hasn’t said anything to Liam since he jumped over the creek and most of the other kids are drinking and talking loudly as the fire roars. It’s getting late, and Liam knows he should be in his room right now getting ready to sleep. He needs to be ready for classes tomorrow.

“Harry, shouldn’t we head back?” Liam asks, hoping that maybe someone would walk with him.

“No, no, no,” Harry shakes his head, “The fun hadn’t even started yet,”

And apparently Harry is both right and wrong, because things get interesting but not in the way Liam had been expecting. Michael, Bones, and a few other guys come jumping over the creek with fresh packs of beer.

Liam sees Zayn stiffen. He throws his cigarette butt into the fire and heads away from the group of people. He’s leaving, walking towards the creek and heading for Archwood.

“Zayn?”

Zayn looks towards Liam with big eyes, “Walk back with me Liam,”

“What? Why?”

“I said, walk back with me Liam,”

Liam slowly walks towards Zayn and jumps the creek, “Okay,”

The next morning Liam wants to thank Zayn. He needed the good night’s sleep that he got. He wakes up in time to wash and dress before morning classes, but Louis isn’t back yet, which is a little alarming. When Liam leaves the room and heads down the hall, out into the courtyard, there’s a group of students crowding around a sign.

“The bonfire got crashed last night by Dr. Vinson,”

“A few of the students got in trouble for drinking and stuff, but I don’t think anyone got expelled. They just got a warning and a phone call home,”

Liam feels relieved that he wasn’t there when it all happened. He is so thankful that Zayn got him out of there. Was that why Zayn did it in the first place?

First class for Liam is ‘Great Books’, which is a junior and senior level class focused on reading classical books and exploring old literature. He sits in the far corner when he gets inside the classroom and pulls out a notebook. Believe it or not he actually feels excited about learning here, becoming something more than a simple public school student where he has no friends and a less than amazing education. 

Kids start to file in the class, and then Zayn walks in. His jacket is unbuttoned and his hair is a mess, like he just woke up. He brushes his thumb over his bottom lip and looks around, trying to find a seat. Part of Liam wants to ask him to come and sit with him, but he doubts Zayn will accept and he’ll end up looking like a fool. So he stays quiet, watching Zayn pick his seat carefully. In the end, Zayn walks right towards Liam and says, “There is nowhere better to sit,”

Liam feels offended and sarcastically says, “Oh, then by all means, please have a seat,”

Zayn falters, but sits. He has no notebooks. No binders. All he has is an old sketching pencil and a piece of paper that has been torn out of a drawing book. “Good thing you listened to me last night,” Zayn says.

Liam wants to ask if Zayn had done that on purpose. He wants to know if Zayn had purposefully saved him from trouble. But instead all he says is, “Thanks,”

“Don’t thank me, okay?” Zayn shakes his head, “Seriously, I’m not doing it for you,”

Liam squints, “What does that even mean?”

“Just forget it,"

“Wait, Zayn, what?”

“Jesus, Liam,” Zayn spits, “Never mind,”

Liam would continue to talk and figure out what the hell Zayn means, but the teacher walks in, giving the welcome speech and passing out their first read, Of Mice and Men. Zayn and Liam don’t really speak until the very end of class when Zayn’s only pencil breaks and he curses under his breath.

“You can borrow one of mine,” Liam says as he pulls out a spare, “Use it all day if you need,”

“I’ll bring it back tomorrow,” Zayn looks dead serious.

“It’s fine,” Liam shrugs, “Seriously, I’m not doing it for you,”

Liam fits in fine at Archwood. He only has one class with one of his ‘friends’, and that’s Great Books with Zayn. Other than that he is surrounded by people he doesn’t know. They don’t have much homework on the first night, which is nice, and Liam retires to his bunk later that evening to read and get ahead in Of Mice and Men. He’s already twenty pages in when Louis slams through the door, his eyes fired up and his chest heaving, “Fucking Dr. Vinson, just so amazing isn’t he? Jesus. That man could be in a fan club for himself. Pathetic. He thinks he is a God,” Liam stops and looks up. Louis is a little disheveled. His hair is a mess and he looks really upset. “My parents are going to kill me. They are coming up to visit tomorrow, on the second day of classes. They are apparently worried about me. God. I’m fine. There is nothing wrong with getting a little high for fun,”

Liam just smiles and shakes his head, “It wasn’t just a little high, Louis,”

“Whatever Liam. Just, Jesus. This is annoying,”

Liam is about to laugh when Harry bursts into the room, “Sitting in detention on the first day of classes was not what I expected from this year,” He says. Now Liam laughs and shakes his head. Harry looks to Liam, “Do you think this is funny? You are lucky you left when you did. Michael and Bones were way too loud and attracted so much attention it wasn’t even funny. Apparently Dr. Vinson heard them. They are so stupid. I swear.”

“I’ve heard they are kind of bad people,” Liam says, thinking of what Zayn had told him two days before.

Harry gives Liam a look, “Who told you that? Michael and Bones aren’t the nicest but they aren’t monsters,”

“No?” Liam doesn’t understand. 

“Nah,”

Harry and Louis begin to talk about something unimportant and Liam marks his book and stands up. He doesn’t want to stay in and listen to Louis and Harry complain. He needs to go somewhere and the only place he can think of is heading towards Harry and Zayn’s room. For some reason he finds himself knocking.

“Payne?” Zayn looks a little upset that Liam is at his door.

“Um, hi, can I maybe come in?” Liam asks, “Get my pencil back or…uh,”

“I mean, I guess. Don’t understand why though. I could just give it to you tomorrow,” Zayn rolls his eyes and opens the door wider so Liam can walk in, “Sorry if it smells a little weird in here. I just smoked and needed to clear the air. So I sprayed some of Harry’s cologne,”

It does smell strong in here, and Liam’s eyes start to water a little bit. He coughs and shakes his head, “That’s strong,”

Zayn shrugs, “At least it smells good,” Which is another fair point. Liam sits on one of the desks like Harry does when he visits Louis, and he swings his feet a little, watching Zayn close the door and walk towards his bed to sit down. Liam inspects the room. It’s identical to Liam and Louis’ only there are drawings on the walls and decorations hanging everywhere. Zayn must notice that Liam is looking around because he says, “Harry put up the decorations,”

“Oh,” Liam nods, “And who did the drawings?”

Zayn looks towards Liam, “I did,” His face is so calm as if they drawing are only mediocre. But that is not the case. The drawings are amazing, beautiful, and perfect. Liam looks at a specific drawing of a tree and shakes his head, amazed by the detail. “They aren’t much,” Zayn says, “The only reason they are up is because Harry insisted on it,” Liam wants to fight it, he wants to tell Zayn that the drawings are beautiful, but Zayn already looks a little upset with Liam, so he drops it. Zayn reaches into his bag that is sitting on the ground and pulls out Liam’s pencil, handing it over, “Thanks,”

“No problem,” Liam says, “If you ever need anything, just let me know,”

Zayn makes a face and tilts his head, “So now you are looking out for me Payne?”

Liam blushes, “I just meant…like….never mind,” He stands up, pencil in hand, and is headed towards the door when he spots a stack of comic books. He smiles because comic books were his childhood and he turns and looks to Zayn who is still seated on his bed, “Yours? Or Harry’s?”

“Mine,” Zayn says, “You can borrow the first edition right there on top if you want. It’s my favorite,”

“Really?” Liam grins.

“Yeah, sure,” Zayn shrugs, “I expect it back by tomorrow though,”

Liam grabs the comic and nods, “Thank you,”

By the next morning Liam has finished the comic book, and in Great Books Zayn takes it from him and pulls out another. Liam smiles, and takes the new book happily. 

And that’s how the first week at Archwood passes for Liam. Exchanging comics with Zayn and listening to Harry and Louis rant and talk almost twenty four seven. Nothing really happens. Ever since the bonfire mishap everyone has behaved. Zayn even puts his smoking habit to rest every once in awhile. People behave and lay on the down low. Until Friday night, that is, when Louis shakes Liam awake in the middle of the night, “C’mon Liam. Wake up,”

“Wha--” 

“I said, get up,” Louis says tugging on Liam’s arm, “Jesus, you are like a rock,”

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll tell you in a minute. Hurry, c’mon. We are meeting Harry and Zayn by the pond in five minutes,”

“What the hell are we doing?” Liam falls from his bunk, and grabs his shirt, pulling it on over his head.

“You’ll see. Just…c’mon,”

Liam finds himself following Louis out of the living quarters and into the darkness. It’s mild outside, not hot, not cold, and Louis has a smirk on his face as he tip toes along. Liam doesn’t even know what’s happening, “Louis, seriously,” They walk into the field and head towards the lake, that is shimmering in the moonlight, “We are going to get caught and in trouble. We are out past curfew,”

“Jesus, Liam, live a little,” They keep walking, and that’s when Liam sees Harry and Zayn already sitting under a small tree on the bank, “Alright, midnight swim. All clothes off or you aren’t really doing it right,” Louis says. Harry laughs and stands up, stripping off his clothes, down to his boxers, and then running straight into the water waving his hands above his head. Louis leans back and laughs wildly, a look of freedom in his eye that is reckless but beautiful. He follows Harry’s lead, stripping and running into the water. Liam doesn’t really want to go swimming practically naked in the lake in the middle of the night. He groans and looks towards Zayn who is smiling and watching Louis and Harry. The beautiful tanned boy doesn’t move, he just settles back further against the tree and puts his hands on his head.

“Are you going in?” Liam asks, making his way towards the tree.

Zayn shakes his head, “Nah. I’m only here because Harry pulled me from bed,”

“Me too. Louis is forceful,” Liam sits beside Zayn.

They both sit in silence for awhile, watching Harry and Louis swim, splash each other and scream loudly when they dunk one another. Zayn seems so content, staring up at the black sky and smiling at the stars. Liam just smiles because everything is warm and fuzzy and he knows that years in the future he will look back on this and smile.

“Can I ask you something?” Liam says, scooting closer towards Zayn.

Zayn is unfazed, “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Remember when you told me to stay away from Michael and Bones?” Liam eyes Zayn carefully. Zayn nods. “Well, I talked to Louis and Harry and they think that Bones and Michael are okay people,”

Zayn becomes harsher. His features harden, his eyes become cold. He no longer looks content and happy, “Listen Payne,” He says, “Michael and Bones made my first two years of school here hell. No one else knows, okay? They pick out someone who doesn’t know how to defend themselves. They pick someone who is out of their element and alone. They pick someone just like you, Liam,”

Liam wants to argue that he isn’t alone. But really, he is. Harry and Louis are great, but they wouldn’t do anything drastic to help Liam. They wouldn’t save him from getting in trouble. The only person who would do that is Zayn. “So you were like me?” Liam asks.

Zayn nods, “I started Archwood as a sophomore, which sucked. All the other people had made friends when they were freshman. I was a loner, you know, staying in my room while everyone else was out and having fun. My roommate was Michael. That’s where it all started,”

“What happened anyway?” Liam asks, “What made you feel so threatened by him,”

“In my second week at Archwood, I woke up in the middle of the night. Only, I wasn’t in my room. I was outside, completely naked. Michael and Bones had tied me to a tree,” Zayn looks down to his hands and clenches them in tight fists, “No one believed me when I said that it was Michael and his side kick,”

“Why not?” Liam feels terrible.

“Because,” Zayn shrugs, “I was the loner who no one knew and Michael and Bones were popular little shits with big mouths and dark hearts,”

Liam is silenced. He feels terrible for Zayn. He imagines baby Zayn, with scrawny limbs and pronounced bones, tied to a tree well into the morning. He imagines how alone Zayn must have felt, and how embarrassed he was. “I’m sorry,” Liam mumbles.

“It’s whatever,” Zayn says, “I just don’t want them doing that to anyone else. I don’t want anyone to have to go through what I did. Because that was only the beginning.”

They are quiet for awhile again until there is a noise from behind them. Two shadowed figures are making their way across the field and towards the lake. 

“Michael and Bones,” Zayn spits as he stands up, “God, let’s just go Liam,”

“No, we can’t leave Harry and Louis,” Liam feels like Michael and Bones are now a terrible threat. 

“Well we need to get out of here now,” Zayn hisses, “Jesus Liam, I’m not strong enough to fight them off. And neither are you,”

So Zayn and Liam run back towards the living quarters and slip inside before anyone is the wiser.

Neither Louis or Harry mention swimming the next day. Nor do they mention Michael or Bones at all. 

Zayn comes and visits Liam to see if he is okay. Liam nods, “I’m good. Thanks to you,”

“Don’t thank me,” Zayn waves it off.

“But seriously,” Liam says, “For all we know, you could have saved me from getting tied to a tree naked.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Liam, please tell me you remember reading Of Mice and Men,” It’s Zayn talking. They have made it through half the school year, and it’s finally time for midterms. The Great Books exam is going to be a breeze for Liam, but Zayn is having trouble remembering any of the books they read. Much less the very first one.

Liam laughs lightly, “Yeah, here are my notes on it,”

“You are my savior,”

Zayn and Liam have grown close over the past few months, spending most of their free time together. Liam has read every comic in Zayn’s collection. Zayn has taught Liam how to draw a bit. It’s been quiet, solitary. They don’t go out much, but they spend time together a lot. Liam never would have expected it. Harry and Louis stop hanging out with them so much, only when they all sit in one of their rooms together and talk or share a smoke. 

It’s cold out now, not like it was at the beginning of the year. Liam never would have guessed that he would be thankful for his long sleeved shirt and jacket. He never would have imagined the lake to ice over and become solid. Archwood is very silent during winter, dull, like it’s being snuffed out slowly. All life taken from it. Liam likes it though. It’s a great place to study. Serene.

“Want to go grab dinner now?” Zayn asks, “I’m starving and I don’t think that I can think anymore about boring old books,”

“They aren’t boring,” Liam says, “They are classics,”

“Whatever. Let’s just go,”

They pull on their jackets and head outside, walking across the field by the pavilion. Few people are out, as the wind and air is biting Liam’s ears and nose. 

“Hey! Malik!” A voice calls out in the motionless and dry air. Zayn freezes, so Liam does too, and they turn to face Michael and Bones who are a few feet behind them. “It’s nice to see you two again. Always together these days aren’t you?” Michael asks with a smirk.

“Fuck off Michael,” Zayn says, “Take your guard dog with you,” He looks towards Bones. 

Bones growls and spits, “Call me a dog again, I dare you,”

“Dog,” Zayn rolls his eyes, “C’mon, Liam, let’s go eat,”

Zayn grabs Liam’s hands and quickly pulls him towards the mess hall. But they aren’t quick enough, and Michael grabs Liam’s hands and pulls him to the ground.

“Watch your back Malik,” Michael says, kicking rocks and dirt up on Liam’s uniform, “I still have rope. And there are plenty of trees here.”

“Fuck off Michael. Jesus,”

By the time Zayn helps Liam up and wipes him off Michael and Bones are gone. 

It’s later that night that Zayn regrets everything. It’s later that night that he regrets ever becoming friends with Liam, regrets calling Bones a dog, regrets everything he has ever said to Michael.

Liam is woken up to a hand over his mouth. He screams into it loudly, scared half to death, and when he sees the person holding him down and glaring at him, he wants to cry. It’s Bones, with his stubby limbs and strong muscled shoulders. Liam feels himself pulled from bed, and they tie his hands up and then blindfold him. He is so scared he feels like he is going to pee his pants. Liam opens his mouth to scream again, but now he is gagged too. Tears spill over and onto his cheeks from his eyes. 

“Shut up Payne,” One of them says.

Liam wonders where Louis is and why he isn’t helping. Isn’t he laying in the top bunk, listening to this? He wonders why Louis is just laying there and letting it happen. Everything is dark and Liam doesn’t even know where he is anymore, but he is being carried over someone’s shoulder. Suddenly, he is hit with freezing cold air and he yelps. They are taking him outside. 

The way Liam is being carried hurts terribly, and he just wants to break free and cry long and hard. He doesn’t want to go through what Zayn did. He doesn’t want anything like this. 

“Bones, put him down here and undress him. I’ll get the rope ready,”

“But, isn’t it a little cold? Shouldn’t we at least leave his boxers on?

“No, mercy isn’t part of this,”

“Okay, whatever, you’re boss,”

Liam feels cold hands roaming over his, pulling off his clothes one piece at a time. Suddenly he prays for the burning weather of the summer to come back. He wishes more than anything that he was burning up right now hot and sweaty. Instead, he is freezing. In physical pain because it’s so cold out here and he is completely naked. 

And then he is being lifted again, and pushed up against a tree. The bark scratches his back and he cries into the gag, choking a little and shaking his head and begging for them to stop. They don’t.

The rope is so tight Liam has trouble breathing, and then he realizes that he is alone now. Both Michael and Bones have left him naked, tied to a tree, gagged, and blindfolded. It is the most embarrassing thing Liam has ever experienced. Every time he moves the bark cuts into his back and makes him cry more. Liam thinks that his tears are going to freeze to his face. 

He’s there for almost an hour before the sun starts coming up. It’s beautiful and warm and he thanks the Gods that he didn’t die of frostbite. He feels so exposed though and he can’t even think about what’s going to happen when people see him here like this.

“Liam? Oh my God. Fuck!” Suddenly there are warm hands on him and Goosebumps rise on his skin. “Who the fuck did this?” The hands pull of the blindfold. Liam is staring into Louis’ eyes. Liam wants to answer, but he is so angry that Louis didn’t save him or stop Michael. He doesn’t say anything. “Liam, God,” Louis fumbles with the gag but it’s too tight to pull off and the knot in the back isn’t budging. “I have to go get scissors, I’ll be right back I swear,”

Liam screams Zayn’s name into the gag. He wants Zayn here.

“What? Liam I can’t understand,” But then it doesn’t matter, because Zayn is running across the field, heading straight towards them.

“Fuck, Liam! Holy shit, are you okay?” Zayn says, pushing Louis out of the way. He puts his hands on both sides of Liam’s face, “Look at me, babe. Are you okay?” Zayn has never talked to Liam like that before, and Liam’s stomach explodes with butterflies. It doesn’t help that he is tied to the tree, naked. “Louis go get scissors now, and clothes. Lots of clothes,”

Other people are starting to gather now and Liam looks down to his feet. He doesn’t want people to see him like this. He is so embarrassed. When he looks up to face the people who are coming to make fun of him. But all he sees is Zayn’s back.

“Don’t worry Liam,” Zayn says, “I’m blocking you,” Liam could cry. He never deserved the protection Zayn gave him. “And I won’t leave until Louis gets back,”

They finally cut him free and get him dressed. Liam’s toes are almost purple and so are his arms and torso and ears. He feels numb all over. Zayn and Louis carry him towards the nurse, where he spends the rest of the day staring into Zayn’s eyes and listening to him mumble apologies.

Liam wants to fight it. It’s not Zayn’s fault. It Michael and Bones’ fault. Or maybe even Louis. But Zayn had nothing to do with it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t stop them,” Louis whispers when everything has settled down in the nurse’s office, “They told me it was a joke. They said they were going to just give you a scare, not actually do anything. I’m so sorry,”

Liam doesn’t say anything. And he doesn’t need to, because Zayn goes off on him. Yelling and telling him that this is partially his fault. Louis accepts it and leaves. He’s a strong character, well built personality. Louis takes correction in stride. He realizes when he has screwed something up.

Liam’s parents are called. They want him pulled out of Archwood immediately. That’s when the problems begin. All of this is happening and Liam isn’t’ even a part of it. He is still sitting in the nurse’s office with Zayn, alone.

“They’ll make me leave,” Liam says, “They are going to be so angry. My parent have always been protective,”

Zayn nods, “I had to fight my parents to stay after it happened to me,”

“But you won,” Liam says.

“Yes. But it took a lot of convincing,”

“Why weren’t Michael and Bones expelled when they did this to you?” Liam asks.

“I had no one to back me up. My roommate was Michael, so no one knew that I disappeared in the middle of the night. And when I said that Michael and his guard dog had done it no one believed me. Michael lied and said that he was a really heavy sleeper and simply didn’t wake up,” 

“That sucks,” Liam shakes his head, “But this time, they’ll get expelled, right?”

“Yeah, probably Li,”

“Good,”

They return to silence. Zayn makes a trip to the room and grabs some comics for Liam to read while he warms back up to normal temperature and gets the scratches on his back tended to. 

And once Liam is finally released from the nurse’s office, he heads outside to meet his parents. Already having packed up his things. And his car sitting and waiting.

“Wait, no, Mom, Dad, no,” Liam says, “I’m fine! It was a onetime thing!”

Zayn is standing right behind him with a tanned hand on Liam’s waist. He isn’t sure how it got there but neither boy is complaining. 

“Liam this cannot happen. You can’t just expect us to let you stay. It’s dangerous. You could have been in so much more medical trouble,” His mom explains. 

“No, Mom, please don’t do this,”

But it seems as though it isn’t up for questioning. His things are put in the car.

“We will wait while you say goodbye to your friends,”

Liam watches them get in the car and begin to talk. He breathes deeply. He doesn’t want to leave Zayn. He turns to look at his friend, “I’m sorry,” He whispers.

“It’s not your fault, Liam,” Zayn smiles sadly and steps closer to him, “It’s okay. I can call you on the weekends? And I can write to you I guess. Don’t be upset about this, please don’t. I feel like it’s partially why I didn’t want to be friends with you,”

“Is that why you were so mean?” Liam asks, “At the beginning of the year?”

Zayn nods, “I was trying to prevent this exact thing from happening. But I couldn’t not be your friend. You are so smart and nice…and beautiful,”

The last part Liam isn’t expecting and he looks up into Zayn’s eyes and licks his lips, “I think you are beautiful too,”

There is sudden tension in the air and Liam breathing accelerates to match Zayn’s. Liam isn’t sure what’s happening but he doesn’t really mind that it’s happening. Zayn leans forward and slowly presses his lips to Liam’s. It’s gently and calm. Perfect. When Zayn pulls away he is smiling, “I’ve been waiting an entire semester to do that, Jesus,”

“Actually, my name is Liam. I thought you would finally have it learned by now,”

They both laugh and Zayn brushes his thumb across Liam’s cheek, “Promise you’ll write,”

Liam nods, “Promise you’ll write back?” Zayn nods too. And then Liam adds, “I might send you a few things. Comics and what not. You shared your collection with me but I’ve never gotten to share my collection with you,”

“I’d like that,”

Louis and Harry come to say goodbye too, which is really nice of them. Liam hugs them both and then looks to Zayn again. The way the cold winter air has blushed his cheeks is rather adorable and the way he keeps licking his lips is to die for. 

“I’ll miss you,” Liam says, “And if you don’t visit over the summer there will be hell to pay,”

“Hell to pay,” Zayn mutters, “Got it,”

As Zayn waves and watches Liam’s car drive away, he finally understands something he never did before. You can’t always protect someone. No matter how far away or how close they are, things can still happen. And even though Zayn still wishes he could have protected the cute little junior who has the big brown eyes and the beautiful skin, he thanks the Gods that he won him over in the end, despite his rude behavior. 

“Zayn, mate, want to go into the woods and smoke?” Louis asks.

“Will you ever learn?” Zayn tilts his head back and laughs.

“Jesus,” Harry chuckles.

So Zayn walks with them, thinking of the brown eyed boy who had left and praying that their next in person conversation could involve another kiss.


End file.
